Be My Valentine
by fanficloverme96
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming! The Seiso Academy is hosting a special dance for the occasion. The four guys excluding Keiichi want to ask Kahoko to the dance. Who will Kahoko pick? Find out by reading my story.
1. SUMMARY

**Be My Valentine**

**This is my first fanfic. It takes place after the concours, Two weeks before valentine's day. Hope you enjoy my story!**

**Summary**

**Valentine's Day is coming! Seiso Academy is hosting a special dance just for the occasion. The four guys(Excluding Keiichi) want to ask Kahoko to the dance. Shouko is hoping Keiichi will take her to the dance. Will her dream come true? Who is gonna ask Kahoko first? Or will Kahoko be the one to choose? Find out by reading this story.**


	2. Introduction

Be My Valentine

**Kahoko Hino was practicing her violin on the rooftop of the academy one day. She was terrible of course as she was still not used to playing a normal violin before. While she was practicing, she heard a sound of a door opening.**

**Kahoko:(turning around) Oh, it's you Len, Good evening.**

**Len :Good evening.(looking annoyed)Was that you playing just now?**

**Kahoko:Uh yeah. It was horrible wasn't it? The way my violin sounds, I mean.**

**Len :What do you think? It sounded like a cat meowing on the verge of it's death.**

**Kahoko:Huh?(confused)**

**Len :It's terrible. (sounding cold)**

**Kahoko: You don't have to put it harshly you know.(sounding hurt)**

**Len :I'm just saying the truth and you know it. Accept the truth don't run away **

**from it.**

**Kahoko:I know I know. You told me that once before. (trying to change the subject) **

**Anyway,you know that dance the academy is holding next week?**

**Len :You mean the valentine dance? What about it?**

**Kahoko: Oh I'm just thinking about the theme of the dance "Ballet of Romance". **

**Doesn't it sound romantic?**

**Len : I think it's best if you discuss this matter with a girl not me. **

**Kahoko: Oh right.(blushing) What kind of music do you think they'll be playing**

**at the dance?**

**Len : Classical music most probably. This conversation has nothing to do with me.**

**So I'll be leaving now.(walking away)**

**Kahoko: Uh sure.**

**Meanwhile......**

**In Kazuki and Azuma's class, they were packing their things when Kazuki spoke.**

**Kazuki: Hey Azuma, You know that valentine dance the academy is hosting?**

**Azuma: Yes, what about it?**

**Kazuki: Well, who are you planning to take with you to the dance?**

**Azuma: I haven't really thought about it yet. What about you?**

**Kazuki: Me? Um...er.....I....er-(lost for words)**

**Azuma: Oh, can't think of anyone?**

**Kazuki: No! It's not that. Actually, I do have someone in mind.**

**The moment those words left his mouth he mentally slapped himself when he heard what he said.**

**Azuma:(getting interested) Oh, do you? Who is it? Who's the lucky girl?**

**Kazuki;I-I'm not telling you. You'll find out on the night of the dance.(running off)**

**In another place.....**

**Shouko was on her way to one of the music rooms . She was deep in thought. **

**Shouko:(thinking) Valentine's Day is in two weeks. Then there's this dance. I wonder **

**who should I go with?**

**She was so deep in thought that she bumped into someone on the way.**

**Shouko: (fell down) Oof! Ow....(rubbing her sore head)**

**While doing so, she saw a hand extending towards her as if someone is offering help to her. She looked up and saw Keiichi with some books in his hands**

**Keiichi: (in a sleepy voice) Hey, need any help?**

**Shouko: (getting up) Uh n-no thanks, I-I c-can handle it . Sorry a-about that.**

**Keiichi:(sounding confused) About what?**

**Shouko: For bumping into you.(in her thoughts) Maybe....**

**Keiichi: Oh that. It's okay.**

**Shouko:Um where are you going?(thinking) Maybe he....**

**Keiichi: To the library. To return these books.**

**Shouko: Oh i see.**

**Keiichi:Hey Shouko. Can I ask you something?**

**Shouko: Uh s-sure.(thinking) Is he ...inviting me to t-the dance? No it couldn't**

**be. Could it?**

**Keiichi and Shouko stared at each other for a while. No one spoke. Suddenly,**

**Keiichi: Can you help me return this books to the library? I need to go somewhere **

**soon. (in a sleepy voice)**

**Shouko practically fell down. **

**Shouko:(crushed) Uh s-sure. Why not. (in her thoughts) I knew it. I shouldn't have my **

**hopes up.**

**Keiichi: Thanks a lot Shouko.(smiling his angelic smile)**

**Shouko:(blushing) Y-your welcome.**

**Author: That's it for now I guess. I promise to continue it as soon as possible. Please review!**


	3. Kazuki's problem and Len's invitation

**One day, after school, Ryotaro was walking towards one of the music rooms. He planned to practice playing the piano. He was working on a new song. On the way, he bumped into Kazuki.**

**Ryotaro:Hey,watch where you're going,Kazuki.**

**Kazuki :Huh? Oh sorry.**

**Ryotaro knew something was wrong with Kazuki. He's not in his usual hyper self. His constant smile had been replaced by a frown.**

**Ryotaro:(looking concerned) Hey, are you okay? You look depressed. And I don't mean **

**"the ham sandwich in the cafeteria ran out or something like that" kind**

**of depression. You have a problem or something?**

**Kazuki : (chuckled) Oh no it's nothing like that. It's just that....**

**Ryotaro: C'mon. You can tell me. I'm always ready to help my friends.**

**Kazuki : (frowned) Hey Ryotaro, I know you must think I'm weird for asking this but...**

**can you..um..**

**Ryotaro: Well?**

**Kazuki : (taking a deep breath) Can you teach me how to ask a girl out?**

**Ryotaro:(confused) Eh?**

**Kazuki : You used to have a girlfriend right? So you must know about this things.**

**Ryotaro: I guess....**

**Kazuki : So can you please teach me how to ask a girl out?!(practically begging)**

**Ryotaro:Well,I...uh...**

**Suddenly,Azuma appeared. **

**Azuma :(smiling) Hey there. What are you guys talking about?**

**Kazuki :(turning towards him) Oh, Azuma. You're good with the ladies,right?**

**Azuma :(taken back) Well..I....**

**Kazuki :Oh don't be so modest. I know you are. Can you help me with one favour?**

**Azuma :Does this have anything to do with asking out a girl?**

**Kazuki : Yes, can you teach me how?**

**Azuma : Well, sure but.. I would like to know, who's this lucky girl?**

**Ryotaro: Yaeh, who is she?**

**Kazuki : (unable to answer) Uh...(pretending to here the school bell)**

**Oh well you look at that. The school bell rang. Gotta go,late **

**for class.(running off)**

**Once he's gone...**

**Ryotaro:Geez,that Kazuki. If he had to pretend, he could have done better that that.**

**"late for class". Oh please. The school's over already.**

**Azuma : Well, he's never good at acting. By the way, looks like almost the whole **

**academy is talking about the upcoming dance. Especially the girls. Don't **

**you agree?**

**Ryotaro:I guess. Kahoko just talked about it just now.**

**Azuma : Speaking of her,are you, by any chance on planning to ask her to the dance?**

**Ryotaro:I'm...not...uh...um...**

**Azuma : Not? Not what? Not planning or not sure?**

**Ryotaro: Not sure. What about you Azuma?**

**Azuma : I certainly haven't thought about it yet. Maybe or maybe not. I might be taking **

**Ayano instead.**

**Ryotaro: How's she anyway?**

**Azuma : She's doing just fine. Well I gotta go. I shouldn't be wasting your time like this. See**

**you tomorrow.**

**Ryotaro:Sure.**

**At Len's house...**

**Len : Good evening mother. I'm home.**

**Misa Hamai: Welcome home,dear. Len, is it true that the academy is hosting a special**

**dance next week?**

**Len :Well,yes.**

**Misa Hamai:That sounds exciting.**

**Len :What's so exciting about it?**

**Misa Hamai:I just figured...never mind. Anyway,who are you planning to take with you**

**to the dance?**

**Len :Uh... I don't want to talk about it right now.**

**Misa Hamai: Oh,okay then dear.**

**In Len's room,**

**Len: What is wrong with me? When she asked that question I suddenly thought of...**

**Never mind. Speaking of her, I wonder how's she's doing. With her violin I mean.**

**She needs to make sure her violin is always checked and maintained.(taking out **

**phone and started text messaging)**

**Back at Kahoko's house, Kahoko was busy practicing her violin when her handphone rang.**

**Kahoko:(stopped playing) Hey, I got a message. (taking her handphone) It's from...Len.**

_**Meet me at the train station at am tomorrow. Don't be late. Bring your violin along.**_

**Kahoko: I wonder what he wants.**

**Author: I'm done for now. Hope you enjoy it. Please review.**


	4. Len's attempt

**Author: Hey there! Before i continue my story I would like to thank the peaple who supported me and the ones who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. I'll update it everyday so always check ok?**

**It was a beautiful morning. It was peaceful as well. But it didn't last long. A loud,piercing scream can be heard from the Hino residence. The scream belonged to none other than Kahoko. She was in a great rush. She woke up late today eventhough she knew she have a meeting with Len at the train station. She quickly took her violin case and ran out of her house. She took a quick glance at her watch. It was already 10.45 am.**

**Kahoko:I can't believe I'm late! Why am I always rushing all the time?!**

**She didn't see a blue haired teenager in front of her in the midst of her rush. She bumped into him and fell to the ground.**

**Kahoko: Ouch! (groaned) My violin! (looked around) Oh no! Where is it?**

**"You mean this?" A voice said.**

**Kahoko: (looked up) Huh? Oh Len. (taking the violin from him) Thanks. Where did **

**you find it?**

**Len : You dropped it when you fell down.**

**Kahoko: Oh. Wait a minute, aren't I suppose to meet you at the train station? What are **

**you doing here?**

**Len : Changed plans. I wanted to go somewhere nearer. Well, let's get going. **

**(leaving her behind)**

**Kahoko: Uh right. (following him.) Wait up!**

**20 minutes later, they reached a small music shop. Kahoko knew the shop all too well.**

**Kahoko: "Minami Instruments"? Why here?**

**Len : We need to buy a few things for your violin. Like the strings and things like **

**that. (author: I don't know much about violins so i just make this up ) I **

**wanted to go somewhere else but I thought this would be nearer.**

**Kahoko: Oh, I see.**

**When they went inside, they heard someone playing the piano. It was none other that Ryotaro. When he saw them, he stopped playing and waved to them.**

**Ryotaro:Hey there, Kahoko, Len.**

**Kahoko: Hi! ( smiling widely)**

**Len didn't bother to return the greeting. **

**Ryotaro: What are you guys going here anyway?**

**Kahoko: Len invited me here to help me change my violin strings.**

**Ryotaro: I see. (looking at Len)**

**Len : What? ( sounding cold)**

**Ryotaro: Oh nothing. (looking away)**

**After they had fixed Kahoko's violin, they left the shop. Before that.....**

**Ryotaro: (took Len's arm before he walk out of the shop) You have something in mind **

**do you?**

**Len : What do you mean by that?(getting annoyed)**

**Ryotaro: Oh c'mon. Helping Kahoko without her asking you to, that's new for you.**

**Len :( looking away) Whatever.**

**Ryotaro: Hey. you're not planning to-**

**Kahoko: (interrupting) Hey Len! Let's go!**

**Len : Right. (brushing Ryotaro's hand away)**

**Once they're gone, Ryotaro wearily walked back inside the shop. He sighed. He knew Len was planning something but he didn't know what. Meanwhile, Len was walking with Kahoko. They didn't say a word to each other. Finally, Len broke the silence.**

**Len : Let's go somewhere before we go home.**

**Kahoko: Huh?**

**Len : My parents wouldn't be home till late. I don't want to go home with nothing **

**to do.**

**Kahoko: O-okay then.**

**They went to the park to take a short walk. They began walking a few rounds around the park until..**

**Kahoko: Um... I think I better go home soon.**

**Len :Why? It's not that late yet.(secretly trying to make her stay.)**

**Kahoko: (looking around, starting to feel awkward) Us walking together like this... **

**people are starting to have wrong ideas about us.**

**Len looked around and saw that a few people are murmuring things like **_**"Look at them", "Don't they look good together," **_**and things like that.**

**Len :(looked down) Oh.**

**Kahoko: Um... Len, is it okay if we sit down for a while? My legs are getting tired,**

**Len : Sure, There's a bench over there. (walking towards it)**

**Once thy sat down, those two remained silent. They had nothing to say to each other. Len had a sudden flashback about yesterday.**

**Flashback**

_**Misa Hamai: Len, I have an idea on who you should invite to the dance.**_

_**Len : And who's that?**_

_**Misa Hamai: Why don't you invite Kahoko? You seem pretty close to her.**_

_**Len : Well, I...**_

**Back to reality**

**Len : Pretty close to her huh? (murmuring)**

**Kahoko : You said something?**

**Len :Nothing. (in his thoughts) I hate to say it but I can't really say I hate her **

**either.(sighs)**

**Kahoko: (concerned) Are you okay?**

**Len : I'm fine. (thinking) Maybe I should... (turning towards Kahoko) Kahoko,**

**can I ask you something?**

**Kahoko: Sure.**

**Len : I know it's a bit early but will you-**

**Suddenly, Azuma appears.**

**Azuma: Hi there! What are you guys doing? (smiling cheerfully)**

**Kahoko: Oh hi there Azuma.**

**Len looked at him and turned away. Azuma immediately knew what was going on.**

**Azuma: Oh, did I disturb you at something? I'm very sorry. I guess I better be going.**

**Bye! (walking away)**

**Once he's gone....**

**Kahoko: (getting up) I guess I should go home now. Oh and what did you want to ask **

**me, Len?**

**Len : It's nothing.**

**Kahoko: Oh. Well then, see you tomorrow! (walking away)**

**Len : Sure. (thinking) Darn it. I nearly... Huh never mind. (going home)**

**Author: Okay okay I admit the ending it's a bit weird but I'll try better next time. And oh yeah, I was once asked to make this into a LenXKahoko story. I'll think about it. Everyone will have their own pairing. Please review!**


	5. The Devil appears

**The next day, at the academy, Kahoko was busy practicing her violin on the rooftop of the academy. While she was practicing, she heard someone coming her way.**

**Kahoko: Oh Azuma, it's you. (in annoyance)**

**Kahoko was never comfortable being alone with Azuma.**

**Azuma: Aren't you glad to see me, my sweet? (pretending to be hurt)**

**Kahoko: What are you doing here?**

**Azuma: I could say the same for you.**

**Kahoko: I was practicing my violin.**

**Azuma: So that explains the horrible sound I heard earlier. ( sounding cold)**

**Kahoko: Was it really that horrible? I thought I improved since the last time I played.**

**Azuma: Oh really? I guess I didn't notice.**

**Kahoko: (sighed) Look, Azuma. I don't mean to be rude, but will you leave? I'm trying to practice before lunch break is over.**

**Azuma: You forgot say please.**

**Kahoko: Please? (trying to be polite)**

**Azuma: Let me think. ( pretending to think) Um... no.**

**Kahoko: Oh c'mon. You asked me to say please.**

**Azuma: Yes but I didn't say I would surely say yes once you do**

**Kahoko: Can you just leave me alone? Pretty please? (begging)**

**Azuma: Why should I? I thought you wanted to be with me?**

**Kahoko: (embarrassed) Who said that?**

**Azuma: (leaning closer) I did.**

**Kahoko was getting nervous. They were so close to each other that their faces were only a few inches apart.**

**Kahoko: (turning away) Well, it's not true.**

**Azuma: Oh is it?**

**Kahoko: ( blushing) Y-yes. You can't just spread untrue things things about us, you know.**

**Azuma: (looking at her directly in the eyes) Why not?**

**Kahoko: W-well it's not r-right.**

**Azuma: (feeling amused) I do know something though.**

**Kahoko: W-what?**

**Azuma: I guess I just have to make that statement into a fact.**

**Azuma leaned closer to Kahoko until their lips were nearly touching. Kahoko became nervous. She was really flustered. Suddenly, Azuma let out a chuckle.**

**Azuma: Just kidding. (muttering) Or am I?**

**Kahoko: ( embarrassed) A-Azuma, I think I better be going now.**

**Azuma: Of course. ( smiling)**

**Once school is over, instead of heading towards one of the music rooms like he usually does, Azuma immediately headed outside of the academy. The car was already waiting for him at the gate. As he went out , he was greeted by screams of his fangirls. He was soon surrounded by them. Azuma really wanted to go home but he did his best to entertain them. He merely bid them goodbye while smiling and all of his fangirls started to swoon. Azuma quickly made his way to the car. Once he got in, he told the driver to go.**

**Azuma: What a tiring day.**

**On the way, he passed Kahoko who was walking with her friends Mio and Nao. He normally would have invited, or in his case, dragged her inside the car to send her home but today he decided not to bother her. He chuckled as he remembered their little 'moment' that morning.**

**Azuma: (chuckled) Oh Kahoko. She never ceased to amaze me. I just can't seem to get enough of her. Now I wished I could invite her to the dance though.**

**His grandmother had suggested or in her case forced Azuma to invite Ayano to the dance. Azuma tried to protest but he knew he couldn't. Her reason was**_** " You need to strengthen the bond with your future fiancee. The previous incident involving that girl **_

_**Kahoko was nearly unforgivable. So you need to make it up for her by inviting her to the dance. I'm willing to forget that incident if you this."**_** Azuma merely smirked at that statement. Mentally of couse. If his grandmother caught him smirking at her he wouldn't receive the end of it. As usual, he obeyed his grandmother.**

**Azuma: Tch, someday I'm not gonna follow her orders anymore. She can't rule my life forever.**

**Azuma knew that one day, he can't do anything he wants without having to follow his grandmother's orders. He wished that day will come soon.**

**Author: Hi there! I'm back! Sorry if I took a break longer than I should. But I have a good reason. It turns out that my computer had nearly been infected by virus. I said NEARLY. So my family needed sometime to update the computer's virus protection center. Anyway, I'm sure you already know some of the pairings. KeiichiXShouko and Azuma and Ayano. Oh and the upcoming chapters will contain some unsuspected surprise I can tell you that. So make sure you always continue reading my story. Plese review!**


	6. Kazuki's failed attempt

**Kazuki was walking hurriedly to the General Education building. He wanted to meet up with Kahoko after school so he quickned his pace. He didn't want to reach there to find that Kahoko hade already left. Kazuki was determined today. He had spend a whole week taking lessons on how to ask girls out from Azuma. Now, he's determined to ask Kahoko out. He arrived just in time. He reached her classroom to find Kahoko still packing her things. She was busy chatting with her friends Mio and Nao.**

**Kahoko: (smiling) New flavours?**

**Mio : (grinning) Yeah! There's new flavors of cakes back at the cake shop. There's chocolate, vanilla, carrot, mocha and even chocolate chip.**

**Nao : Mio and I found out about it yesterday.**

**Mio : So we were wondering if you would come with us to the shop later.**

**Kahoko: I love to!**

**Then, Kahoko noticed Kazuki standing by the doorway. He had been listening to the whole conversation. She waved to him.**

**Kahoko: Hey there Kazuki!**

**Mio : ( turning around) Hi! **

**Nao : (turning around) Hey.**

**Kazuki: Hi girls. Kahoko, are you planning to go somewhere later? (going inside the classroom)**

**Kahoko: Uh yeah. We're going to the cake shop. Why?**

**Kazuki: Oh nothing. Say, you mind if I talk to you a bit? (glanced at Mio and Nao) In private?**

**Kahoko: Sure.**

**Mio gave Nao a meaningful look. Then, thy both snickered. Kazuki waited for them to leave the classroom. Once they left...**

**Kahoko: So, what did you want to talk about?**

**Kazuki: Well, I wanted to ask you q-question.**

**Kahoko: What is it?**

**Kazuki: Um.... (suddenly feeling shy) According to Azuma, all I have to do is act natural and everything will be fine. (thinking)**

**Kahoko: Kazuki?**

**Kazuki: (thinking) He makes t sound so easy. (ignoring Kahoko)**

**Kahoko: Kazuki? Hello? (looking puzzled)**

**Kazuki: (thinking) Oh well, what do you expect, he IS popular. (sighs)**

**Kahoko: Kazuki! Hello! (practically shouting)**

**Kazuki: (snapped out of his thoughts) Huh? Oh sorry about that. Where was I ?**

**Kahoko: You wanted to ask me a question. **

**Kazuki: Oh that. (thinking) Here goes nothing. (facing Kahoko) Kahoko, will y-you...uh...that is I mean...(loss for words)**

**Kahoko: Yes?**

**Kazuki: (nervous) Will y-you b-be ...um...(thinking) Shoot! What's wrong with me? Why can't I say it?**

**Kahoko: (looking concerned) Are you alright?**

**Kazuki: I'm fine!**

**Kahoko: (taken back) Okay okay. No need to shout.**

**Kazuki: Sorry about that. Is just that... Kahoko, I w-was w-wondering...**

**Kahoko: Wondering what?**

**Kazuki: That, um, m-maybe you...(thinking) Argh! I'm blabbering! Gotta stop. NOW! (facing Kahoko) Excuse me. (running out)**

**Kahoko: Kazuki! Wait! (tried to follow him but failed) I wonder what's wrong with him? (sighs)**

**Kahoko packed her things and went out of the class.**

**Author: Hey! Sorry if the chapter is a bit boring. I'm having a case of writer's block. Anyway, sorry to say I won't be able to update my story every day from now on. Busy busy busy, back at home. But I'll try to update it as soon as possible. Promise! (yakusoku!) BTW, you'll find out who Kazuki will go with at the end the end of the story. Maybe he'll go with Kahoko or someone else? Who knows? Please review! Critics and tips welcomed.**


	7. Ryotaro's new attempt

**Ryotaro was strolling in the park one day. He had just finished practicing playing his piano and he wanted to rest for a bit. While he was strolling, he bumped into his ex girlfriend, Mizue.**

**Ryotaro: Oh sorry about that.(look up) Mizue, is that you?**

**Mizue : The one and only. (helping him up) How you're doing? **

**Ryotaro: Fine. Taking a stroll?**

**Mizue : Yup! I just finished shopping and I thought I go for a walk before heading home.**

**Ryotaro: I see. (started walking)**

**Mizue : (following him) Say, Ryotaro. I heard that your academy is holding a special dance next week. Is it true?**

**Ryotaro: Yeah, actually, it's in 5 days time.**

**Mizue : Oh. So... are you excited?**

**Ryotaro: Used to be. (sighs)**

**Mizue : 'Used to be'? How come? (confused)**

**Ryotaro: Well...**

**Mizue : (grinning mischievously) That girl turned you down, didn't she?**

**Ryotaro: W-what do you mean?**

**Mizue : Let me guess, you tried to ask Kahoko to the dance but she turned you down, right?**

**Ryotaro: It's not what you think it is. (turning away)**

**Mizue : Well? What's the reason then?**

**Ryotaro: Um... you're right about one thing though. It got something to do with her. But that's not it. She didn't turn me down or anything, is just that...**

**Mizue : Yes?**

**Ryotaro then told her what had happen to him yesterday.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Ryotaro: Hey, Kahoko.**_

_**Kahoko: (who is carrying a pile of books) Oh, h-hello, Ryotaro. (struggling to keep her balance)**_

_**Ryotaro: Need any help?**_

_**Kahoko: No thanks. I can handle it. (smiling)**_

_**Ryotaro: Okay then.**_

_**Kahoko: So... how can I help you?**_

_**Ryotaro: Oh right, that. (thinking) I came here to ask her to the dance. Don't forget about that.**_

_**Kahoko: Ryotaro?**_

_**Ryotaro: Oh sorry. (thinking) Here goes nothing.(turning towards Kahoko) Kahoko, I want to ask you a question.**_

_**Kahoko: What is it?**_

_**Ryotaro: Kahoko, will y-you... that is I mean...(loss for words) **_

_**Kahoko: Yes? **_

_**Ryotaro: Would you like to... (thinking) Darn, don't tell me I'm starting to get nervous like Kazuki.**_

**Kazuki told him what had happen to him.**

_**Kahoko: Ryotaro?**_

_**Ryotaro: I-I ...gotta go. (running off)**_

_**Kahoko: Hey wait! Huh, he acted the same way Kazuki did a couple of days ago. I wonder what's going on. (walking away)**_

_**End of flashback**_

**Mizue: (giggling) So that's what happened.**

**Ryotaro: (offended) Hey don't laugh. It's embarrassing.**

**Mizue: Sorry. But how come you had such a hard time asking her?**

**Ryotaro: It's...complicated.**

**Mizue: I see.**

**Ryotaro: (glancing at her, thinking) Well, if I couldn't ask Kahoko maybe I should...**

**Mizue: Ryotaro? You're spacing out.**

**Ryotaro: Oh sorry. (turning towards her) Mizue, will you go to the dance with me?**

**Mizue: (blinked) Huh?**

**Ryotaro: (surprised at what he had said) That is, I mean, if you don't mind. (starting to feel awkward)**

**Mizue: (looking amused) So, you can't ask Kahoko, so you asked me instead. You know, no girl likes to be the 2nd choice. Unless they're despearate.**

**Ryotaro: So you won't go?**

**Mizue: I didn't say that. I would love to go to the dance with you. And I'm not doing this out of sympathy either. I'm doing this cuz I care. So be grateful.**

**Ryotaro: I am. Thank you. So... I'll pick you up on the night of the dance?**

**Mizue: At 7 pm sharp. Don't be late!**

**Ryotaro: (smiling) I won't.**

**Mizue: (looking at her watch) Oh look at the time. I gotta go now. See you later.(walking away)**

**Ryotaro: See you soon. (thinking) Hey at least I'm more confident around her. I wonder who's Kahoko gonna go with to the dance.**

**Author: Not much to say but sorry for the late update. I was busy. Hope you understand. The next chapter will also take some time to appear so please be patient. It will be worth it. Please review!**


	8. Success!

**A sound of a clarinet can be heard throughout the park. It was a peaceful Sunday morning. 3 more days till the valentine dance. Shouko had woken up early that morning so she decided to take a stroll in the park to pass the time. She had been practicing playing the clarinet for a while now. She played a quite energetic song to brightened up her mood.**

**Shouko: (finished playing) Huh, that w-was nice. (feeling contented)**

**"That was a nice song," said a sleepy voice.**

**Shouko knew that voice all too well. She abruptly turned around and saw Keiichi standing behind her. He wore a sleepy face (as always) and his hair is quite messy. Shouko assumed that he had just woken up.**

**Shouko: H-hey Keiichi. Good morning.**

**Keiichi: (bowing) Good morning.**

**Shouko: Taking a stroll?**

**Keiichi: (stood up) Yes. Was that you playing the clarinet just now?**

**Shouko: Y-yes.**

**Keiichi: It was nice. Energetic too.**

**Shouko: T-thank you.**

**The two remained silent. Keiichi was still thinking about the song while Shouko was busy thinking about the dance.**

**Shouko: (deep in thought) Valentine dance in 3 days. If no one asks me soon, I might not be going after all.**

**Keiichi: Shouko? (trying to get her attention)**

**Shouko: (snapped out of her thoughts) Oh sorry.**

**Keiichi: Can I ask you something? It's...kinda important.**

**Shouko: (sighs) Sure. (thinking) Don't get your hopes too high, Shouko. This happened before. He's NOT gonna ask you to the dance.**

**Keiichi: Shouko? Are you okay?**

**Shouko: (felling annoyed all of a sudden) Sorry. Just ask me the question already. (sounding rather cold)**

**Her tone of voice surprised both people. She had never been this cold before. Keiichi could only stare at her with a hurt expression on his face.**

**Keiichi: (taking a step back) I guess, I annoyed you somehow. (saying it queitly, looking hurt)**

**Shouko: (thinking) Oh no! I-I hurt his feelings! What should I do?**

**Keiichi: (walking away) I'll just, ask you, the question later then.**

**Shouko: Wait Keiichi! I-I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Please, don't go!**

**Keiichi: (stopped and turned around) But you sound so angry just now. I just figured-**

**Shouko waved dismissively, cutting him off.**

**Shouko: I'm not angry. Just...... frustrated.**

**Keiichi: (confused) Why?**

**Shouko: (looking down) Well... is just that...the dance is coming up and I ... um... (looked up) Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted. Please forgive me! (bowing)**

**Keiichi didn't say a thing. Instead, he just looked at her.**

**Shouko: I know I sounded harsh back then and I probably hurt your feelings. You don't have to forgive me, in fact, you can stay away from me cause I d-deserve it. (saying it quickly)**

**Then, Shouko realized that Keiichi didn't say a word. She looked up slowly and realized that Keiichi was still looking at her.**

**Shouko: (blushing) Keiichi?**

**Keiichi didn't respond. Instead, he walked up to her and did a surprising thing. He hugged her!**

**Shouko:(shocked) K-Keiichi?**

**Keiichi: I understand. (whispering in her ear) I understand your feelings.**

**Shouko: Keiichi...**

**He let go of her and looked at her.**

**Keiichi: Shouko, please, can I please ask you a question?**

**Shouko: (still shocked at what just had happened) S-sure.**

**Keiichi: Will you... I mean... would you be my valentine for the dance?**

**Shouko was speechless. Finally the question she hoped to hear had been asked. **

**Keiichi: Well, would you?**

**Shouko: (regained her composure) Y-yes, I would love t-to, Keiichi.**

**Keiichi: (smiling) Thank you.**

**Shouko: (shaking her head) N-no. I should be thanking YOU. For inviting me.**

**Keiichi: Your welcome. (started to walk away) I guess I better be going now.**

**Shouko: See y-you at the dance.**

**Keiichi: Um. (nodded)**

**Once he left, Shouko let out a happy sigh. Now the only thing she needs to do is to get ready. One more question was still in her head though, "I wonder who's Kahoko gonna go with to the dance?"**

**She thought about it and walked away, smiling to herself.**

**Author: I'm back. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for my late update. This time, I asked for a little help from my cousin regarding the plot. Anyway, I'm being nice today so I'll give you a clue on the next chapter. It involves Len and a little bit of cooking. Don't get what I mean? Well you just have to find out on the next chapter. I'm gonna update it faster now. So please wait for it. I still need reviews to inspire me though so please keep the reviews coming! Ideas regarding on the plot of the next chapter are welcomed.**


	9. Successful attempt

**The sun was setting that Sunday. It was a cool evening. Back at the Hino residence, Kahoko was busy chatting with Shouko on the phone. She was alone in the house as her mother was away on a business trip while her sister was at her friend's house. She was busy preparing dinner for herself when Shouko called. She was telling Kahoko what had happened to her this morning. Now, she invited her to come along with her on a shopping trip to buy a dress, shoes and accessories for the dance. Needless to say, she's excited.**

**Kahoko: I would love to come. Do you mind if I bring Mio, Nao and Nami to come along with us? They mentioned to me the other day that they found dates as well.**

**Shouko: (on the other line) S-sure. I guess they c-could come. **

**Kahoko: Great! I'll call them later on then. So, where and when should we meet you?**

**Shouko: H-how about the place near the train station? I can't remember what's the name of the shop though.**

**Kahoko: Do you mean that nice little boutique next to the cafe? (author: I just made this up. I don't know any popular places around Japan.)**

**Shouko: Y-yeah, that one. My mom mentioned to me that the boutique sells a lot of nice dresses.**

**Kahoko: Okay then. When shall we meet you there?**

**Shouko: How a-about after school, tomorrow? I was thinking that w-we could meet at the gate of the academy seeing we're g-going after school but I got this little errand t-to do at home.**

**Kahoko: Oh okay then. Mio, Nao, Nami and I will meet you at the boutique after school.**

**Shouko: Sure. **

**Kahoko: You must be so happy now, huh? Now that Keiichi had finally asked you.**

**Shouko: Y-yes I am. I better hang up now. My mom's c-calling me.**

**Kahoko: Okay then. I need to prepare dinner anyway. See you tomorrow. **

**Shouko: See y-you. (hang up)**

**Once she hung up, Kahoko walked into the kitchen. She was deep in thought. **

**Kahoko: I wonder if I should buy my things for the dance. No one asked me yet so I'm not sure I'll be going or not. (sighs)**

**She shrugged and continued making her dinner. Suddenly, she thought of something. This past few days, Kazuki, Len and Ryotaro had all acted as if they wanted to ask her something. But they can't seem to ask it. Kahoko wondered what was it that they wanted to ask. Suddenly, her phone rang again. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.**

**Kahoko: Hello?**

**"Kahoko," said a familiar voice.**

**Kahoko: Len? W-what can I do for you?**

**Len : I want you to come to my house now, please. You know the way right?**

**Kahoko: (confused)Yeah but-**

**Len : No buts please. (cutting her off)**

**Kahoko: Len, why-**

**Len : (getting impatient) Don't ask why. Just come. I'll wait for you at the front gate.**

**Kahoko: But Len-**

**Len : Goodbye. (hung up)**

**Kahoko stood there in the kitchen with the phone still clutched near her ear, feeling confused. **

**"Huh?" was all she could say. She regained her composure after a few seconds and went to her room to get ready. She hastily combed her hair and made it look a little presentable and changed to her casual wear. (author: she's currently wearing her nightgown) After putting on a plain blue T-shirt, a pair of old jeans and a pair of sandals, she rushed out of the house. She didn't want to keep Len waiting.**

**She reached his house in 15 minutes. Len was already waiting for her at the gate. He looked annoyed. Kahoko gulped at his expression and slowly made her way to the gate.**

**Kahoko: Sorry I kept you waiting.**

**Len : (feeling annoyed) What took you so long?**

**Kahoko: I had to get ready. I couldn't possibly go to your house wearing a nightgown.**

**Kahoko flushed at that thought. Luckily, Len didn't seem to noticed. **

**Len: At any rate, we better get inside.**

**Kahoko: R-right. **

**She wanted to ask Len the reason for him inviting her to his house but she decided not to. Once they had reached the kitchen, however, Kahoko immediately knew why. **

**The kitchen was a complete mess! There was a burning smell coming from the stove, there was some thick orange liquid dripping from the blender and onto the floor, water was spilling out of the pot, utensils were all over the place and well, it's a complete mess, alright.**

**Kahoko looked at Len in disbelief. Len quickly looked away.**

**Kahoko: (thinking) He must be trying to cook again.**

**She immediately remembered the incident back at the villa. Len had burned the food that only needed to be heated in a microwave. She giggled at the mere thought. Oh yes, Len, who she thought was perfect in every way, was not perfect after all. Well, he's only human, right?**

**Len: (looked away) You see, my parents are away on a tour for a few days. So, instead of ordering in like I usually do, I decided to cook my own dinner. And well...**

**Kahoko: (smiled) Let me guess, THIS happened. (pointing towards the kitchen)**

**Len didn't answer. After a few seconds, he looked at her and spoke.**

**Len: The reason I invited you here is because I wanted to ask if you could maybe, help me, with my dinner.**

**Kahoko was surprised. Len hardly, maybe never asks anyone for help. Still, she couldn't help but smiled even wider.**

**Kahoko: Sure. Why not. But, WHAT were you trying to make anyway? (looking at the mess)**

**Len: (blushed slightly) You see, I was trying to fry some eggs at first,**

**Kahoko: (thinking) That explains the burning smell.**

**Len: But things went wrong. So I decided to content myself with a bowl of instant noodles,**

**Kahoko: (still thinking) And the water spilling from the pot.**

**Len: But that didn't work out either. Not only I added way to much water I can't find the right utensils to cook it.**

**Kahoko: (still thinking) The utensils all over the place.**

**Len: So in the end, I decided to make some juice. But you see, the blender got out of control and well, you know.**

**Kahoko: (thinking) You bet I do. (looked at him) So that explains the mess. **

**Len: Yes. (looked away)**

**Kahoko: Fine then. First we got to clean the mess first. Then, I'll cook. Something simple would do. Like maybe fried rice. **

**Suddenly, Kahoko's stomach growled. Len's head immediately snapped up. She blushed and smiled sheepishly.**

**Kahoko: Y-you see, I haven't had my dinner yet and all this talk about food, it kinda makes me hungry.**

**Len: Oh. Well then, why don't you cook some for yourself?**

**Kahoko: You won't mind?**

**Len: No I don't.**

**Kahoko: Why, thanks a lot Len. Anyway, let's start cleaning. After all, food tastes best if you're hungry. **

**Len: Right.**

**After they spent 20 minutes cleaning, Kahoko proceeded to cook dinner for the both of them while Len went to the living room to rest. Since Kahoko was to absorbed in her cooking, she didn't realize that Len was staring at her the whole time.**

**10 minutes later, Kahoko turned around and said that the fried rice is ready. Len nodded and made his way to the kitchen. The aroma of the fried rice was pretty good.**

**Kahoko prepared the food for the both of them and put them on the dining table. Then, they both sit down at the table and started their dinner.**

**There was an awkward silence and the dining table as no one spoke as they both ate. After a few minutes of silence, Kahoko spoke.**

**Kahoko: Say Len, what do you think of the food?**

**Len: It's...nice.**

**Kahoko: Oh okay then. I'm glad. (thinking) C'mon, Kaho, say something. You can't just stay quite.**

**While Kahoko was busy thinking to herself, Len was remembering what his mother had said to him the other day.**

_**flashback**_

_**Misa Hamai: (packing her things) Now, your father and I will only be gone for a few days. You'll be okay staying alone in the house right?**_

_**Len: Yes mother. (in slight irritation) **_

**Len hated it when his mother acts like he's still a kid. After all, his parents went on a tour without him all the time. So they should know by now that he's okay by himself.**

_**Misa Hamai: Be sure to call me when you need anything. **_

_**Len: Yes, mother. I will.**_

_**Misa Hamai: That's everything I guess. (closing her suitcase)**_

_**Len: You and father better hurry if you don't want to miss the plane. Father is already waiting for you in the car.**_

_**Misa Hamai: Of course. Before I leave, I want to ask you something.**_

_**Len: What is it mother?**_

_**Misa Hamai: Well, it's about the dance. It's in a few days, am I correct?**_

_**Len: Yes.**_

_**Misa Hamai: Well, I was wondering, have you invited her yet?**_

_**Len: (confused) Invited who?**_

_**Misa Hamai: That girl Kahoko of course.**_

_**Len: Well, I... uh...(loss for words)**_

_**Misa Hamai: (sighs) You haven't, have you? Well you better hurry. Or else she might be already be taken by someone else.**_

_**end of flashback**_

**Len: Taken by someone else huh?(muttering)**

**Kahoko: You said something?**

**Len: Huh? Oh, it's nothing. (thinking) I tried once before and I failed. What's the point of asking her again?(looking at her) Kahoko, do you have any plans tomorrow, after school?**

**Kahoko: Actually, I do. Shouko, Mio, Nao, Nami and I will be going shopping for dresses for the dance.**

**Len: (surprised) You're going to the dance? With who?**

**Kahoko: (shrugged) No one actually. I'll just be going there because my friends asked me to. They'll be disappointed if I don't. I guess I'll be spending my time with them.**

**Len: No one asked you yet? (even more surprised)**

**He had thought that at least one guy had asked her already.**

**Kahoko: Nope. (sounding sad) But hey, it's no big deal. (trying hr best to sound happy)**

**Len looked at her for a moment. **_**She looks pretty sad about it, **_**he thought.**_** Maybe I should, just one more time. For both her and my sake.**_

**Len: Kahoko, c-can I ask y-you something?**

**He cursed under his breath when he heard himself shutter.**

**Kahoko: Sure. What is it?**

**Len: Will y-you... I mean...w-would you l-like to-**

**Kahoko: (thinking) Len sounded a lot like Kazuki and Ryotaro. Maybe ha wanted to ask the same question they did. (urged him to go on) Yes?**

**Len: Will you... ah, forget it.**

**Kahoko: (pouted) Awww, c'mon. Ask me the question already. I want to know. Please?**

**Len: (blushed slightly at her cute expression) Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted, (taking a big breath) go to the dance with me.**

**Kahoko was surprised. She didn't say a word yet continued to stare at him. So many expressions were on her face. Shock, disbelief, happy yet confused.**

**Several seconds passed and Kahoko still haven't moved. She didn't even blink. Len wondered if she's even still alive. Finally, only one word came out of Kahoko's mouth.**

**Kahoko: What?**

**Len: (sighs) I guess that's a no. I didn't even know why I tried.**

**Kahoko: No, I didn't m-mean t-that. I just, I just (sputtering) don't know what to say. I mean, I didn't, expect this.**

**Len: So, what's your decision then?**

**Kahoko: (taking a deep breath) Well, Len, I love to go to the dance with you.**

**Then, Len did a surprising thing, he smiled. Ever so slightly but still Kahoko could see it.**

**Len: I'm glad.**

**He walked up to her and did the thing that no one would expect from the famous ice block. He hugged her! (author: Bet you are just dying to see Len doing that huh? Well, I am anyway.)**

**Kahoko stood there frozen with her face red. Len released her after a while and smiled yet again.**

**Len: I guess I 'll pick you up at your place at the night of the dance then.**

**Kahoko: S-sure. (glanced at her watch) I better be going now. It's getting late.**

**Len: Sure.**

**Kahoko quickly bid him goodbye and hurried out of the house. **

**Kahoko: (thinking) Did Len actually asked me to the dance?**

**She smiled to herself then continued walking home.**

**Author: Hey you all! I got good news! It turns out I can use the computer but at a limited time only. So I'll be able to update the story after all. Anyway, as you all noticed, this chapter is a lot longer that the previos chapters. That's because I had so much ideas. Now I have a mystery for all of you to solve. Everyone have their own pairings except Kazuki. Can you guess who he'll be going with? Only I know the answer. But you are all free to guess. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter but I want to hear your answers first before I start writing the chapter. Who knows, you might get the right answer. Until then, please review!**


	10. Kazuki's date

**Chatters can be heard from the academy ground early that Monday morning. The chatters mostly came from the female students. Not just excited chatters that can be heard, there were also moanings and complaints for those who were not ready or those who are yet to have a date for the dance. **

**In the mists of the busy atmosphere, a certain red haired girl can be seen running across the academy ground. It was none other than Kahoko herself. She was obviously late for something.**

**Kahoko: (running) Oh no! I can't believe I'm late! I already promised Nami that I'll meet her at her class before school starts.**

**Kahoko reached Nami's class in the nick of time. Nami was already waiting for her by the doorway. Kahoko gulped out of nervousness when she saw her anxious expression. Nami can be a little intimidating when she's mad.**

**Kahoko: H-hello there N-Nami. Sorry I'm l-late.**

**Nami: (frowning)Where were you? I've been waiting here by the doorway for half an hour now.**

**Kahoko: (bowing) Sorry! I woke up late you see. I was still dazed at what had happened last night.**

**Kahoko had told her Shouko, Nami, Nao and Mio what had happened to her last night. Shouko was happy for her, Mio, of course, kept on screaming in delight , Nao apologized for Mio's behavior yet she said she was happy for Kahoko as well. And Nami, well, as expected , kept on pressing her to tell more about it. Kahoko had managed to avoid her questions though.**

**She smiled when she remembered the moment Len asked her to the dance. How humble and meek looking he was. It was completely different than his usual cool and collected attitude. **

**Nami: (waving her hands in front of Kahoko) Hello? You're spacing out on me.**

**Kahoko: (snapped back to reality) Huh? Oh sorry.**

**Nami scowled but decided to let it drop. She glanced at her watch and saw that she still have 15 minutes left before class starts. She looked at Kahoko with an impatient expression.**

**Nami: Anyhoo, you do know that we have to meet Shouko at the boutique she mentioned after school right? Together with Mio and Nao?**

**Kahoko: Yup. I won't be practicing after school today either.**

**Nami: Good. I already discussed this with Mio and Nao. I want you meet me at the school gate right after school for our little shopping trip. **

**Kahoko: Sure. I understand.**

**Nami: Shouko said she'll meet us at the boutique around 4.30. That's 30 minutes after school hours. We should be there by then. **

**Kahoko: Right. It'll only take about 20 minutes or so to get there from here. We'll only have to wait for her for 10 minutes. It's not so long.**

**Nami: Great then. You better get going. Class will start soon.**

**Kahoko: Shoot! And I got Math on the first period too. (groaned)**

**Nami: Yup, and you know how strict your Math teacher can be. (smiling)**

**Kahoko: Oh you bet I do. See ya! (running off)**

**Nami: Sure. Don't be late! **

**Kahoko: I won't!**

**Meanwhile, back at the music department, Kazuki sat gloomily at his usual seat in class. He seemed to be staring at nothing in particular and the usual wide smile was absent on his face. He sighed constantly, too.**

**Azuma, who was busy reading a classical novel, seemed to notice something was amiss. The class was unusually quiet. Too quiet. Then, he noticed that Kazuki wasn't busy chatting with one of his classmates like he usually does while waiting for the teacher to arrive.**

**He warily closed his novel and walked over to Kazuki's place. Kazuki immediately looked up.**

**Azuma: My, don't you look gloomy today. Something wrong?**

**Kazuki: Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm fine. (trying his best to smile)**

**Azuma just raised his eyebrow. **

**Kazuki: Really, I am.**

**Azuma: (sigh) Kazuki, my friend, must I point to you that you are terrible liar?**

**Kazuki chuckled half heartedly. He knew very well that he can't fool him that easily.**

**Kazuki: You figured it out, huh? **

**Azuma: You don't fool anybody in this class.**

**Kazuki: Yeah, I know.**

**Azuma: Is there something wrong?**

**Kazuki: It' not something I can discuss. (frowning)**

**Azuma: (smiling kindly) Well, okay then. But if you need any help, just tell me.**

**But as he started to walk away, Kazuki spoke.**

**Kazuki: (looking down) So, have you heard about Kahoko?**

**At hearing the sound of Kahoko's name, Azuma grew interested. He didn't turn around but began to ask.**

**Azuma: What about her?**

**Kazuki: Kahoko's going to the dance with... Len.**

**Azuma abruptly turned around. He was surprised but he managed to keep his tone light.**

**Azuma: Well, isn't that a surprise. I never knew Len had it in him. (smiling)**

**Kazuki: (sounding sad) Yeah, me neither. And I was hoping I could ask her too.**

**Azuma: Huh? **

**Kazuki: Well, actually, I was planning to ask her to the dance, you see. I tried once but I got so nervous, I can't hardly get the words out.**

**Kazuki winced at that memory. Azuma, on the other hand, smiled in sympathy.**

**Kazuki: Anyway, I wanted to try again that weekend but I found out from one of her friends, Mio, I think, that she's already going with...Len.**

**Azuma: Well, I don't know what to say. I wish I can help you but...**

**Kazuki: It's okay. But still...I already prepared my tux too. Just in case things go my way.**

**Azuma: Kazuki, (putting his hand on his shoulder) the best advise I could ever give you is not to think about it too much. You can still come to the dance. I heard that not all girls had been asked yet. You still have time.**

**Kazuki: Thanks but I'm not the type of guy that go out with some random girl I don't even know.(brushing his hand away) I don't want to talk about it anymore.**

**Azuma: Okay then. I gotta go back to my seat. I think the teacher's coming. **

**Kazuki: Sure.**

**Finally, the final bell rang. Students rushed out of their classes and headed out of the academy. Some music students stayed behind to practice. One of them is of course, Len.**

**Kahoko was seen running through the hallway. Instead of heading out of the academy, she made her way to one of the practice rooms. Not to practice, but to retrieve back the note book she forgot. She passed Len on the way. Len didn't say anything but managed to flash her a tiny smile which Kahoko returned.**

**After retrieving back her book, she headed outside. Nami, Nao and Mio were already waiting for her at the academy gate.**

**Kahoko: Sorry I'm late!**

**Nami: Oh you're not late at all. We just arrived her anyway.**

**Mio: Yup. Now let's go! We shouldn't keep Shouko waiting.**

**Nao: She's right you know.**

**Kahoko: Okay then. Let's go.**

**Nami: Um. **

**While they walked, they talked about the dance. They talked about their dates and what dresses they planned to buy. However, Mio, Nao and Kahoko noticed that Nami seemed to avoid the topic about their dates. Finally, Mio asked Nami a question that made her stop in her tracks.**

**Mio: So, Nami, who's YOUR date?**

**Nami: (stopped walking) Well, I... uh**

**Kahoko: Yeah, you never mentioned about your date.**

**Nao: Kahoko's going with Len, Moi and I will be going with two second years in the gen ed building, how about you?**

**Nami stayed silent. Finally she gave them a straightforward answer.**

**Nami: (kept on walking but not facing them) I don't have one yet.**

**"WHAT?!" said the three girls in unison.**

**Nami: Oh c'mon. Why are you being so surprised about? It's no big deal.**

**Mio: (shaking her head) Of course it's a big deal! In fact it's a huge deal!**

**Kahoko: But then, you seemed to be excited about the dance. Usually girls in your situation will be utterly depressed.**

**Nami: Hah! I'm not gonna let such a small matter bring ME down! After all, isn't it a journalist's job to attend every possible occasion held? With or without dates.**

**Nao: Yeah but...**

**Nami: Don't worry about it you guys. I'll be fine. Hey look! (pointing towards a shop) There's Shouko now! She's rather early. Well, we better hurry! (running towards Shouko)**

**Kahoko: Wait up!**

**They spent the whole evening shopping. It was pretty crowded when they went inside the boutique. Most of them are girls from their academy. It was so crowded that they had a hard time shopping with all the pushing and pulling. Not to mention the crowded atmosphere. So in the end, they decided to go to the mall instead. **

**The girls took especially long when it comes to choosing dresses, shoes and accessories. Kahoko prefer something nice and comfortable to wear in, Mio wants something that has a nice colour, Shouko wants something conservative while both Nami and Nao just prefer those that are nice, simple and practical.**

**They finally finished shopping at around 7 pm. They decided to have dinner at a food court before they head home. Nami, who was tired from all that shopping, slumped at the nearby bench. She stretched herself and continued to sit there for a while.**

**Nami: Man, my feet are aching. I don't think I can walk for a while. **

**Kahoko: I know what you mean.**

**Mio: But I have to say, it was worth it. Look at all the things we bought.**

**Shouko: W-we managed to f-find all the t-things we need f-for the dance.**

**Nao: I say, that was one heck of a shopping trip. And boy, am I hungry! Let's go to the food court already. I'm starving.**

**Kahoko chuckled at her behavior. It's true, they've been shopping for a while now. In fact, she's pretty hungry herself.**

**Kahoko: Sure. Nami, you're coming?**

**Nami: You girls go ahead. I'm still pretty tired.**

**Shouko: Y-you sure, Nami?**

**Nami: Yup.**

**Nao: If you insist, then. Let's go!**

**Kahoko, Mio, Shouko: Sure!**

**Meanwhile....**

**" I said, that tux is nice, mother. I like it,"**

**Len grumbled. He had told his parents about what had happened between him and Kahoko. As expected, they were happy for him. In fact, his mother had been so happy, she insisted on coming back home to help him prepare. Len had told her it wasn't necessary, however, she won't listen. His parents had arrived that afternoon.**

**Now, Len was stuck in his parents' room trying on different tuxes that his mother had bought for him. After several tries, Misa Hamai was still not satisfied.**

**Misa Hamai: (frowning) I don't know. It looks nice and all but there's something missing. I just can't put my finger on it. Oh well, try this one next dear. (showing him another tux**

**Len: (sighs) Yes, mother. (thinking) How long will this go on?**

**While Len was busy trying on the tuxes, Kazuki was taking a stroll in the mall. He had nothing to do that evening and was bored. So he decided to take a look around the mall to pass his time. He wanted to go to the park so that he could clear his mind but it's a bit too late for that. The park would be dark and the only ones that will be there are couples and lovers. He would feel awkward going there alone. And so, he went to second nearest place to his house, the mall.**

**He had been strolling in the mall for 30 minutes now. He looked at all the shops and even bought a few snacks. However, he was beginning to feel bored. As he was about to head out, he spotted Kahoko at one of the food courts. A smile instantly lit up his face. **

**Kahoko was busy chatting with Shouko and her other friends. Shouko listened intently. Mio was looking at the necklace she bought. Nao just continued eating. Kazuki saw Nami approaching them. He was about to do the same when he overheard their conversation. (author: he was 3 tables away from them by the way but the girls didn't notice him.) **

**Kahoko: (waving) Nami! Hey, over here!**

**Nami: (sat down) I rested enough and I got my enough energy to walk home. And a round more around the mall. Just in case.**

**Nao: (chuckled) Oh don't worry. We'll be heading home as soon as we finished our dinner.**

**Shouko: (shoving a plate of pasta towards Nami) H-here. We bought it for you. Actually, M-Mio did. She paid for it.**

**Nami: Mmmm... pasta. You shouldn't have.**

**Mio: Oh it's no big deal.**

**Nami: But still, at least let me pay you back. (taking a bite then swallowed) And judging by the great taste, it's gotta be expensive.**

**Mio: No, not at all. It only costs 1500 yen. ($15.00)**

**Nami: (surprised) No way! That cheap?**

**Kahoko: Jeez Nami. Just because it's good doesn't mean it's expensive.**

**Everyone except Nami nodded their heads in agreement including Kazuki. (author: Hey, this is KAZUKI we're talking about. Anything about food, he'll surely get interested.)**

**Nao: Anyway, so.... have you find anyone?**

**Nami: (confused) Eh? What do you mean?**

**Nao: (smiling slyly) You know, boys. any of them you saw got you interested?**

**Any normal girl would have turn red hearing that question. However, Nami just wore a poker face, acting as if she didn't hear her. Kazuki, however...**

**Nami: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Kazuki: (thinking, flushed) She doesn't mean me, does she? **

**Kahoko: Oh c'mon, Nami. I know you said you're fine without a date but still at least try to find one. You still have time.**

**Kazuki: (thinking) Eh? Nami doesn't have a date yet? Maybe the guys are avoiding her. Or maybe her questions.**

**Nami folded her arms across her chest. She looked pretty upset. Kahoko regretted what she had said.**

**Kahoko: Sorry. If I offend you.**

**At this, Nami seem to soften a bit.**

**Nami: Ah, don't worry about it. Is just that I'm not the type of girl that go out with some random guy I don't even know.**

**Kazuki was surprised. Ha said almost the exact same thing this morning.**

**Kahoko: Oh, I see. I understand.**

**Shouko: Me too. I u-understand your feelings.**

**Nami: Great. Thanks you guys for showing your concern. But I'm really okay.**

**Mio: If you insist.**

**Kahoko: (glancing at her watch) Oh shoot! It's getting late. I better go. You mind if I head off first?**

**Nao: Nope, not at all. In fact, I think we should all go home now.**

**Mio: Yeah, I finished my dinner anyway.**

**Shouko: me too. But Nami still haven't f-finished hers.**

**Everyone looked at Nami.**

**Nami: (waving dismissively) You girls can go without me. Don't worry about me.**

**Kahoko: You sure?**

**Nami: Yup I'm sure. Besides, it would be a waste to NOT finish this after you all took the trouble to buy it for me. Plus, it's too good to waste. (smiling)**

**Everyone chuckled.**

**Kahoko: Okay then. See you tomorrow. Oh and you're still going to the saloon with us on the day of the dance?**

**Nami: Wouldn't miss for the world.**

**The girls waved goodbye and left. Kazuki hid himself when the four girls got nearer to him. After they left, Kazuki made his way towards Nami. After hearing their conversation, he was determined to ask her to the dance for both his and Nami's sake.**

**Nami looked up when she saw him approaching. She waved to him. He just smiled back.**

**Nami: Hey Kazuki. What are you doing here?**

**Kazuki: Just thought I take a stroll. I happened to pass by so I thought I'd say hello.**

**Nami: Did you see Kahoko and the others along the way?**

**Kazuki: Uh...no. (lied) I guess I missed them. (eyeing the pasta) Hey, that looks good.**

**Nami: It is. Mio bought it for me. Want some? I'll feed you.**

**Nami had said that as a joke but Kazuki got the wrong idea. He immediately turned 10 shades of red. Nami noticed this and chuckled.**

**Nami: Relax. I was just kidding.**

**Kazuki: Uh right. I knew that.**

**Nami: (raised an eyebrow) Sure you did.**

**Kazuki: Anyway, (trying to change the subject) that's a lot of things you bought there.**

**Nami: It's for the dance. You know, dresses and stuff.**

**Kazuki: (surprised) I thought you're not going.**

**Nami: Huh?**

**Kazuki: (starting to feel awkward) That is uh... I heard it from your friends that you're not going.**

**Nami: Oh. Actually, I am going. But I'm going alone. Just me and the girls.**

**Kazuki: But... don't you think it's better if you go with a date?**

**Nami: Why do you care? (suddenly offended) Why is everyone so uptight about the whole date thing? I'm fine by myself.**

**Kazuki: Okay okay. Sorry if I offend you.**

**Nami: It's okay. It's my fault for loosing my temper anyway.**

**Kazuki: But still, it would be better if you go out with someone. Someone nice, someone you know very well...**

**Nami: What are you talking about-**

**Then, she realized what was going. A smile crept up her face.**

**Nami: Oh I get it. You're asking me to the dance are you?**

**Kazuki was shocked. How did she find that out? Was it really that obvious? Instead of protesting, he merely nodded his head.**

**Nami: (smiled) Hah, I knew it! But still, you could have done better than that.**

**Kazuki: Sorry, I just don't know how to say that's all. So uh... what's your answer?**

**Nami: (pretending to think) Hmm... Before I answer, let me ask you something.**

**Kazuki: What is it?**

**Nami: Are you doing this out of pity?**

**Kazuki: No, not at all. I really wanted to ask you. (thinking) Actually, I wanted to ask Kahoko but...**

**Nami: Well then, I'm glad to hear that. Because I detest pity dates. **

**Kazuki: So your answer is...**

**Nami: Yes. I'll go to the dance with you.**

**Kazuki: Great. (smiling) I'll see you at the dance then. Or do you want me to pick you up?**

**Nami: No, I'm fine. I already asked my mom to send me there anyway.**

**Kazuki: All right then. (glancing at his watch) Oh shoot! I didn't realize it was late! I'll miss my favorite show soon. See you! (running off) **

**Nami: See you. That Kazuki, he'll never change.**

**Nami finished her food and headed home, secretly smiling to herself.**

**Author: Hey! I got good news. The next chapter will be the last one so you'll finally know how the story ends. I will not be writing anymore stories next year as I'll be very busy with school so... I'm gonna miss you all, readers! But don't worry, I'll start writing again if I have time. By the way, some of the guesses that was given to me was pretty good. One of them managed to get the right answer that is Nami. (the answer I mean)**

**Anyway, as usual, I want you to review the story. But on the last chapter, I want you all to leave a special review about the whole of my story. You're gonna have to wait for quite a while if you want to hear from me again. Anyway, please review!**


	11. Last chapter:The night of the dance

**"Mom, have you seen my new necklace anywhere?!"**

**It was 6 pm, Thursday. An hour before the valentine dance. Kahoko was seen rushing down the stairs and into the living room, where her mother was. Her mother was busy reading a book when Kahoko asked that question.**

**Kahoko: Mom? Have you seen it anywhere? I spent quite an amount of money to buy it and I can't afford to loose it.**

**Her mother warily closed her book and pointed towards the coffee table which is in front of her.**

**Mrs Hino: There. You left it there by accident.**

**Kahoko: (taking the necklace) Thanks.**

**Then, she ran up the stairs again. Mrs Hino slowly got up and went upstairs as well. By the time she arrived in her daughter's room, Kahoko was busy combing her hair at the dressing table.**

**Mrs Hino: Not so hard, dear. (going next to her) Comb your hair slowly or you'll end up loosing your hair. Let me do it for you. **

**Kahoko: (giving her the hairbrush) Sure. Thanks, mom.**

**Mrs Hino: (started combing her hair) I noticed your hair got wavier since you got back from the saloon this evening. Did you style your hair?**

**Kahoko: (smiling) Yes, I did. Nami suggested it. She said it will look good on me. **

**Mrs Hino: Well, she isn't lying. You look wonderful, Kahoko.**

**Kahoko: (blushing) Thank you. Nami got HER hair straightened.**

**Mrs Hino: Really? How does it look on her?**

**Kahoko: Oh, she looks very pretty.**

**Mrs Hino: I see. By the way, dear, that boy, the one who asked you to the dance... what was his name again?**

**Kahoko: Len. Len Tsukimori.**

**Kahoko immediately blushed after saying his name. Memories of the incident in his house came flooding back in her head. Luckily, her mother didn't realize her flushed face.**

**Mrs Hino: Yes, yes him. What type of guy is he, Kahoko? What do you think of him?**

**Kahoko: What do I think of him? Er...**

**"Cold, emotionless, aloof" what was she wanted to say at first. But she decided it's best if she just focus on his good points instead. She didn't want her mother to think that she's going to the dance with a delinquent or something.**

**Kahoko: (began slowly) Well, he can be sweet at times.**

**She thought about the time when he helped her by fixing her violin and teaching her how to play it.**

**Kahoko: Caring too.**

**She smiled when she remembered how Len constantly reminds her to take care of her hands.**

**Kahoko: He doesn't really talk much, and he prefers to be alone instead of being together with friends.**

**Mrs Hino: So he's a loner?**

**Kahoko: Well yeah, I guess you could say that. But despite that, he's a very good guy.**

**Mrs Hino: (smiled) You must really like him huh?**

**Kahoko: Um... (blushed)**

**Mrs Hino: No need to hide it. I can see it clearly. I always thought you're pretty clueless in this kind of thing. Romance and stuff. Guess not. So the 'Violin Romance' rumor is true, after all.**

**Kahoko: (surprised) H-how did you do know about that?**

**Mrs Hino: Let me think... oh yeah! Now I remember. Your friend Mio told me about it.**

**Kahoko: (thinking) That Mio...**

**A few minutes later, her mother put down the hairbrush. She then excused herself to go downstairs. Kahoko sat there, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was awed by her own pretty reflection. Suddenly, her smile turned into a frown. She absently placed her hand at the side of her head.**

**Kahoko: Something's missing. I just can't put my finger on it.**

**Then, her mother came back into her room, holding a small object in her hand. It was a hairpin with a fake rose on it. **

**Mrs Hino: Here Kahoko. I found this in my room. I thought it will look nice on you. Tie your hair into a high ponytail so I could pin this in your hair.**

**Kahoko: Sure.**

**After she tied her hair neatly, her mother pinned the flower hairpin in her hair. She then asked Kahoko to look at herself in the mirror. She did so as told. She gaped. With the flower in her hair, she looked even prettier now.**

**Mrs Hino: Now, don't you look pretty?**

**Kahoko: (smiling) I- I don't know what to say. T-thank you mom.**

**Mrs Hino: Your welcome dear.**

**Suddenly the doorbell rang.**

**Kahoko: That must be Len. I gotta go. (got up)**

**Mrs Hino: Okay then. Have fun dear. I hope I'll get to meet him at another time. Right now, I'll leave you two alone.**

**Kahoko: (blushed) Right.**

**Kahoko bid her mother goodbye and rushed out of the house. Len was already waiting for her at the gate. **

**Kahoko: Hey there Len.**

**Len: (turning around)Hey th-**

**Len was cut off. He was too mesmerized by the beautiful girl that stood before him. Kahoko was wearing a spaghetti-strap red dress that reaches her knees. She was wearing a pair of black high heels. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a fake rose pinned at the side. To complete the look she was wearing a necklace with a heart shaped gem stone around her neck. Her lips was also quite shiny due to the lip gloss that she was using. Needless to say, she's very beautiful. (author: sorry I'm not so good at describing people's clothing. You can see the dress at this link:http://www./novona-dress/)**

**Kahoko noticed that he was staring at her . She slightly blushed and slowly got nearer to him.**

**Kahoko: So, uh, what do you think?**

**Len: B-beautiful. (saying it quietly)**

**Kahoko: (blushed harder) T-thank you, Len. You look nice in your tux, by the way. (author: remember the white tux he was wearing in the opening theme? Yeah, that's the one.)**

**Len didn't answer but looked away instead. Unknown to Kahoko, there was a faint blush on his cheeks.**

**Len: Anyway, we better get going. We're gonna be late. (taking her hand) (author: Pretty bold of him, huh?)**

**Kahoko was surprised by the direct contact but didn't say a word. After all he held her hand before. Although it was unintentionally. **

**Kahoko didn't notice there was a black sleek looking car waiting for them a few meters away from her house. Like a gentleman he is, Len opened the car door for Kahoko. She went inside to find Misa Hamai sitting inside the car. She smiled warmly when she saw Kahoko entering the car. Len went inside soon after. As a result she was seated between Len and Misa Hamai at the backseat.**

**Misa Hamai: You look wonderful Kahoko.**

**Kahoko: Thank you. **

**Misa Hamai: Sorry we have to park a few distance away from your house. Len requested it. He wants to avoid all the attention because of this car. He even requested so that we drop you off a distance away from the school! I hope you don't mind walking.**

**Len scowled while Kahoko chuckled.**

**Kahoko: Oh don't worry about me ma'am. I'll be fine walking the rest of the way. In fact I think I understand how Len feels. I prefer to avoid unwanted attention as much as possible. It makes me nervous.**

**Misa Hamai: I see. You two are quite alike.**

**Kahoko turned to Len and quickly looked away. He did the same thing with Kahoko.**

**Misa Hamai laughed quietly after looking at those two.**

**The rest of the journey was pretty quiet. Kahoko kept herself busy by talking to Misa Hamai. It wasn't hard talking to her since she had so much to ask and Misa Hamai willingly answered each and every one of her questions. Len kept himself quiet and looked out of the window.**

**In 15 minutes time, they arrived at the academy. As promised, Misa Hamai asked the driver to park the car a safe distance away from the building, much to Len's relief. The two teenagers got out of the car and bid Misa Hamai goodbye. After she left, the two started walking. **

**Kahoko: Are you excited?**

**Len: I guess.**

**Kahoko: I am too. But I got to admit, I'm a bit nervous as well.**

**Len: (looked at her) And why's that?**

**Kahoko: (smiled sheepishly) You'll know soon.**

**Len just nodded and carried on walking. Soon, they reached the entrance gate. As they were about to enter the academy, very familiar voices can be heard.**

**"Ouch, that hurts! Are you trying to stab me or something?"**

**" No, silly! I'm trying to put this pin on your vest like you asked me to."**

**"Then, why do I keep getting pricked?"**

**"That's because you won't stay still!"**

**Len and Kahoko turned around to find Kazuki and Nami arguing. Kahoko headed over to meet them. Len soon followed. Nami caught sight of them and waved. She didn't realize that she was waving the hand with the pin in it.**

**Kazuki: (trying to avoid the pin) Hey! Are you TRYING to kill me? First you tried to stab me then you tried to poke me in the eye!**

**Nami realized what she's doing and immediately put down her hand. She smiled sheepishly at Kazuki.**

**Nami: Sorry... I didn't realize. **

**Luckily for her, Kazuki was not the type of person that can stay mad for too long. He caught sight of Kahoko and instantly smiled. He started waving too. But he didn't realize that one of his waving hands were very near to Nami's head.**

**Nami: Hey now! Now you're trying to get back at me by slapping my head, Kazuki?**

**Kazuki put down his hands and muttered a hasty apology. Nami scowled but decided to let it drop. **

**Kahoko couldn't help but giggle at those two actions. Len didn't laugh but managed to give a small smile in amusement instead.**

**Kazuki and Nami stared at them in disbelief. **_**Oh great, now Kahoko's laughing in our expense. Even Len's smiling in amusement,**_** they both thought together, (author: Strange isn't it? How they can think the same thing at the same time.)**

**"What is so funny?" they both said in unison. They stopped and looked at each other and turned away from each other with a scowl.**

**Kahoko: (smiling) Wow. You guys remind me of Len And Ryotaro.**

**Now, it's Len's turn to scowl. Kahoko quickly changed the topic.**

**Kahoko: Anyway, Nami, have you find yourself a date yet?**

**Nami: He's standing beside me right now.**

**Kahoko: (looked at Kazuki) No way! KAZUKI's your date?!**

**Nami: Yup! He asked me after you girls left from the mall. He approached me and then asked me to the dance right then and there.**

**Kazuki: (smiled sheepishly) Actually, she knew what I intended to do from the very beginning.**

**Nami: (looked at Kahoko) Wow, Kahoko! You look stunning! Doesn't she, Kazuki?**

**Kazuki: Uh... yes. Definitely. **

**Kahoko: Thank you, Nami. And you too, Kazuki. That's so sweet. (smiling sweetly)**

**Kazuki: (blushing) Y-your welcome.**

**Kahoko: You two look amazing as well.**

**Nami: Do we?**

**Nami wore a sleeveless blue dress that reaches her ankles.(go to this site if you want to see /photos/33909521N00/2056864494) Her hair was straightened and seemed a lot longer now. It was now waist length. She wore silver strap sandals as well a bead necklace around her neck. She also wore a glittery headband to complete the look. Kazuki was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a black vest. There was also a red bow around his neck. He reminds Kahoko of a waiter at some fancy hotel restaurant.**

**Len stepped in and interrupted the conversation. He took Kahoko's hand and pulled her towards the entrance gate.**

**Len: C'mon. We'll catch a cold if we just stand around here.**

**Len held Kahoko's hand tighter. That gesture made her blush scarlet. He then pulled her towards the academy. Nami managed to wink at Kahoko while whispering "violin romance" which made Kahoko blush more.**

**The two couples then entered the academy. When they arrived at the auditorium, it was already packed with students. The auditorium itself is brightly lit and was decorated with hearts and flowers.**

**While Kahoko was busy looking at the decorations, she didn't realize that someone was approaching.**

**"Hello, Kahoko."**

**Kahoko nearly jumped two feet into the air. Len rolled his eyes at her reaction, Kazuki couldn't help but smile while Nami just shook her head. Kahoko turned around to see Azuma and Ayano. Kahoko smiled warmly.**

**Kahoko: Hello there, Azuma. Ayano.**

**Ayano: Good evening, Kahoko. It's good to see you again.**

**Kahoko: It's good to see you too. You look beautiful, Ayano. (meaning every word)**

**Ayano was wearing a strapless black cocktail dress.() She wore a pretty diamond necklace, loop earrings, a charm bracelet and a pair of high heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun with a flower hairpin in her hair. Even though she used minimal amount of makeup, Kahoko had to admit that looking at her was like looking at an angel. **

**Ayano: Thank you. Actually Azuma helped me choose the accessories as well as the shoes. His grandmother chose the dress.**

**Kahoko: (thinking) Talk about princess treatment.**

**Azuma: You look wonderful as well, Kahoko. (smiling)**

**Kahoko: (blushing) Um... thank you, A-Azuma.**

**Azuma: (looking at Kazuki, Len and Nami) Kazuki, you look great as well.**

**Kazuki: (smiling widely) Thanks! You look great in your black tux too.**

**Azuma: Thank you. Nami, Len, you two look great.**

**Nami: Why, thanks for the compliment.**

**Len: Thank you Azuma. (saying it formally)**

**Azuma: So I guess it's true when Kazuki said that you'll be bringing Kahoko to the dance.**

**Len: Yes, it's true. (remained stoic) **

**"K-Kahoko? Everyone?"**

**" Hello there."**

**"Hey you guys!"**

**" Kahoko! Long time no see!"**

**" Hey there Kahoko."**

**"Hi there."**

**They were soon approached by Shouko, Keiichi, Ryotaro, Mizue, Mio and Nao. Two unfamiliar guys soon followed. Mio and Nao told them that they were their dates. The girls look pretty in their dresses and gowns while the boys look great in their tuxes and other formal wear. (Author: Too tired to describe the clothing.)**

**They chatted for a while until the sound of a microphone cackling. All the students turned their attention to wards the stage where Mr. Kanazawa stood.**

**Kanazawa: Okay, pay attention everyone. I would like to welcome you all to the Valentine Dance. (sounding bored)**

**Mr. Kanazawa hated sounding like a teacher.**

**Kanazawa: Anyway, tonight, I would like all of you to enjoy yourself. Dance and socialize to your hearts content. Do discipline yourself though. Thank you. (went off the stage.**

**Kazuki: (chuckled) That's a short speech. Oh well at least he won't bore us to death. (saying it loudly)**

**Every student laughed.**

**Mr. Kanazawa grabbed the microphone from the stage and spoke.**

**Kanazawa: I heard that you know, Kazuki. Do you honestly think I CAN"T hear you? I'm not deaf you know.**

**Kazuki: Sorry teach. (author: Just in case some of you don't know, teach is, in my case, the short form of teacher)**

**The valentine dace had now officially begun. As a starting song, a slow type of song was played. Most of the students went to the dance floor to, well, dance. Azuma and Ayano led the dance followed by other students. The only couple left at the side of the dance floor was none other than Len and Kahoko.**

**Len: (extending his hand towards Kahoko) W-would you like to dance?**

**Kahoko: I love too but-**

**Len: But what?**

**Kahoko: Um... the reason I was nervous before is because I uh... (taking a deep breath) don't know how to the dance. (saying it quietly)**

**Len stared at her for a moment and then smiled ever so slightly.**

**Len: It's okay. I'll lead, you just follow me. You'll get the hang of it.**

**Kahoko thought about it for a while. Then, she hesitantly took his hand and made her way to the dance floor with him.**

**At first, they danced rather awkwardly. But soon she got better and better. They danced gracefully across the dance floor. The other students stopped dancing and step aside to watch them dance.**

**Len and Kahoko continued to dance, not realizing that they were being watched. The other students were captivated by their graceful movements. Murmurs like **_**"Not only do they know how to play the violin, they dance well too," **_**or **_**"Must be the work of the violin romance," **_**can be heard.**

**After they danced, the audience broke into an applause. Len and Kahoko turned around to find the students clapping and cheering for them. Even Azuma smiled. Sincerely this time. Kazuki flashed them a thumb's up. Ryotaro gave a small smile. Mr. Kanazawa, who watched everything from afar, chuckled lightly.**

**Kahoko blushed while Len looked away from the crowd. When they realized that they were still holding hands, they immediately let go.**

**Kahoko: (shuttering, blushing) I-I think I need to sit down.**

**Len: Sure.**

**After they were seated at a nearby table, they decided to watch the other students dance. They sat together in silence. A few minutes passed. Slowly, Len turned his attention to wards Kahoko.**

**Len: (smiling) That was great dancing back there.**

**Kahoko: Y-you think so? Thank you. B-but, I stepped on your feet three times during that dance.**

**Suddenly, Len let out a chuckle. (author: Now THAT's rare.)**

**Kahoko: What's so funny?**

**Len: Well, you did better than me. You are much better beginner than I was.**

**Kahoko: Huh? (confused)**

**Len: Back when I was in elementary school, my family was invited to a dinner party. My parents were asked to perform there you see.**

**Kahoko: And?**

**Len: The guests were invited to dance along to the performance. My parents created such a wonderful music. Heartwarming and sweet in all aspects. (sighs)**

**Kahoko: (getting even more confused) I don't see where this is going.**

**Len: To put it short, they were performing a classical music. That means that all the guests were invited to dance the waltz or ballroom dancing. I was only 9 back then and I didn't know how.**

**Kahoko: Oh.**

**Len: And well... I was asked to dance with a girl about my age. I think' she's the daughter of a famous harpist or something. Putting that aside, I did so as told. And uh...**

**Kahoko: And what? (getting more interested)**

**Len: Since I didn't know how, I just followed what the other guests did. It was a disaster. I ended up stepping that poor girl's feet about 10 times! Or more. Her feet got swollen after getting stepped on so many times. **

**Len winced at that memory. Kahoko however...**

**Kahoko: (trying hard not to laugh) N-no way!**

**In the end, Kahoko laughed anyway. Quietly of course. Len turned way from her. It was clear that he was upset.**

**Len: I shouldn't have told you. **

**Kahoko: (stopped laughing) Sorry Len. I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me.**

**Len soften up a bit at that point. But he didn't show it to Kahoko.**

**Len: Your sorry doesn't change the fact that you hurt my feelings. (sounding cold)**

**Kahoko: (starting to get angry) Jeez... I said I was sorry.**

**Len: (raised an eyebrow) 'Was sorry'?**

**Kahoko: You know what I mean. (scowled)**

**Len hated it when he hurt her feelings. As much as he wants to apologize, he couldn't. It's just not his style. **

**Len: No I don't. (sounding even more cold)**

**That did it. Kahoko got up and ran out of the auditorium, with a hurt expression on her face. Len watched her go. Feeling guilty, he followed her.**

**He finally found her at the academy ground, leaning near the large fairy statue. Only one expression was on her face, hurt. **

**Kahoko: (muttering) Stupid, insensitive, cold, heartless jerk. Who does he think he is?! I apologized and what did I get? A cold statement, that's what. (shouting to herself) You insensitive jerk!**

**" Glad you finally noticed."**

**Kahoko abruptly turned around to find Len standing behind her. Kahoko scowled.**

**Kahoko: What do you mean by 'glad you finally noticed,' ?**

**Len: You always thought I was a kind and caring guy inside. You never once mentioned to me that I was insensitive. Glad to find that you finally know the real me.**

**Kahoko: (turning away) Whatever.**

**Len: I'm sorry. (saying it quietly) **

**Kahoko: What's that?**

**Len: I said I am sorry. (saying it louder) I'm sorry for offending you back there.**

**Kahoko: Your sorry doesn't change the fact that you hurt my feelings. (sounding cold)**

**Len flinched. He wasn't used to hearing his words being thrown right back at him. Now that he heard it, he must admit that those words stung.**

**Len: Sorry. I'm really sorry. Really, I am. I-I didn't m-mean to hurt your f-feelings. (looking down)**

**Len cursed under his breath after hearing his shuttering tone. It sounded like he was about to cry or something. (author: Len? Crying? Never!)**

**Kahoko was surprised at hearing the way his voice shook. She turned to face Len. He looked so weak and seemed sincere about his apology. Anger soon turned into sympathy.**

**Kahoko: (smiling) It's okay. I forgive you. But will you forgive me for laughing at you just now?**

**Len: (looked up) Of course, I will. (smiling)**

**Without him noticing it, he walked nearer to Kahoko. His hand soon reached to caress Kahoko's face. Kahoko turned several shades of red.**

**Kahoko: Len...**

**Len soon realized what he was doing and dropped his hand. Feeling awkward, he looked way. Kahoko did the same.**

**After a few minutes of silence, Len turned to Kahoko.**

**Len: Hey Kahoko.**

**Kahoko: Mmm?**

**Len: Happy Valentine's Day, Kahoko.**

**Kahoko couldn't say anything. Len didn't say that sentence in his cool, monotone voice he usually used while greeting people. In fact, his voice was kinder and more gentle. Caring even. Kahoko couldn't help but smile.**

**Kahoko: Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Len.**

**THE END.**

**Author: There you go. The final chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Before I leave, I would like to thank the following:**

**a) My parents, for supporting me.**

**b) My friends, for giving me ideas on the earlier chapters.**

**c) My cousin, for helping me with the plot of the story.**

**And of course, all the readers! Thank you for your reviews and tips. The credits are yours. Give yourself a pat in the back, will ya? (pat) **

**If you want to hear from me again , you'll have to wait for a while. Like a few months or so? My mom said I have to concentrate more on school starting next year. I'll try to write again during the holidays.**

**So, I'll miss you. All except my schoolmates of course, since we'll still be seeing each other. Last but not least,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
